Well, THIS can't be Good
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: And now, A test for you, Touya-san" ON HOLD
1. I sense a disturnbance in the force!

Well, THIS can't be good. A/n: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
" And Now, for a test off endurance for you, Touya-san."  
  
Touya Kinomoto awoke, blinking rapidly. "What was THAT about? Sakura's the one who gets the freaky dreams, not me." He muttered as he got out of bed. He was glad it was Saturday. No school.  
  
"Hey, Kaijuu! Wake up already! It's time for breakfast!" He hollered after he had gotten dressed and made said breakfast. Their Father, Fujitaka, was out on a dig. The sound of a stampede of Elephants came to his ears as Sakura ran down the stairs.  
  
"I'm NOT a KAIJUU!" She screamed. Touya rolled his eyes. Sakura wolfed down her breakfast. "Going out with Shaoran and Tomoyo! Be back later! Kero- Chan's upstairs!" Touya sighed. Despite popular belief, he did NOT hate the Gaki. In fact, he had much respect for him, after meeting the Gaki's family. That of course, did not change the fact that the Gaki still got on his nerves sometimes.  
  
He decided to go Pump Keroberos for embarrassing information on Yue. Because, it is, as we all, VERY fun to torture the Moon Guardian of the Sakura Cards, formally the Clow Cards. "Hey, Sponge toy. What's up?" He asked as he flopped down next to the stuffed animal that was playing video games. " I AM NOT a SPONGE TOY! Grrr! You made me loose! What do you want, 'Niichan?" The Toy asked.  
  
Touya grinned. "To play video games. And Information on Yue when he was a kid." Keroberos snickered. " Oh boy. Yue when he was a Kid. Man was he a funny kid. Pity he grew up so cold. He was a great prankster. Scourge of the city, he was! Got me good a lot of the time, but his favorite victim was a village boy named Hei-ying. Hei-ying was an apprentice apothecary healer. Yep, they were the worst little trouble makers in town. In fact, Yue was the reason Hei-ying had black hair. Dumped in on it and Hei-ying decided he liked the look. In fact you look a bit like him."  
  
Touya blinked. "Right. I win!" Touya said as he looked at the screen. "WHAT?! NO WAY!" He heard Kero shout. Suddenly their heads shot up. "I sense a disturbance in the force." Touya said. Kero blinked at him. "Heh, Never mind. But something strange is going on." Kero blinked. "Yep. Hey! We can find out using the Sakura Cards, you've got magic powers, right?"  
  
"Well yeah, But Tarot readings aren't my thing." The Sakura Cards floated out of the book and circled Touya. "Their willing to help the 'Niichan. Even if you aren't the Master." Touya rolled his eyes. And took the deck of cards. "SO how do I do this?"  
  
Minutes later, they had a reading. " Change. Return. Mirror. Time and.. Dark? What does it mean?" Kero asked. "Well. As far as I can tell. These are Moon cards, yes? Dark Symbolizes Yue, I think. Something's CHANGEd Yue, Making him RETURN to something. A REFLECTION of the Past, but it will only happen for a TIME." Touya muttered to himself.  
  
"THAT'S IT! 'Niichan, you're a genius! We need to call Yue!" Kero shouted. He went to Sakura's pink cell-Phone and Dialed Yukito's, Yue's false forms, home number. It rang. And Kept ringing until the answering Machine picked up. Twilight Zone Music played "Hi. I'm not in right now, but you know what to do. *Beep*" "Hey Yue! This is Keroberos. Thought I'd call and.."  
  
"Kero-chan!" Yukito's voice said relieved ad he picked it up. "Hey Snow Bunny. What's up? Why didn't you answer?" "Well, you see Kero-chan. I'm kinda in a Bind here. You see. Yue's turned into a Chibi. I'm only going to be able to stay separated from the body for a few more minutes. It's taking all my strength to hold the phone with a transparent hand. That's not very easy you know. Can you do something about this?" "WHAT?? YUE'S A CHIBI?! I'll send Touya over right away to pick him up." "Thank you Kero-chan. I need to hang up now. Bye." "Bye."  
  
Touya looked at him. "Yue's a Chibi?" "Yep. And you need to go get him from the Snow Bunny."  
  
Touya sighed and nodded. He jumped down the stairs and grabbed his coat. He put on his shoes and rode his bike to Yuki's house.  
  
He opened the door. "Yue? Yuki?" He was knocked to the ground by a fierce hug. He groaned and opened his eyes to see a White haired Chibi with Wide, Amethyst eyes. "Yue?" The Chibi Nodded. "Do you remember me?" Touya asked. The Chibi shook his head. "Well, My name's Touya. Keroberos said that I was supposed to take you home to him." Yue grinned and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, uh, Let's get going." Touya said. He picked Yue up and went to his bike. "Um. How am I supposed to ride a bike with a Chibi." Somehow, don't bother asking ME how because I don't even know, he got the Chibi Moon Guardian to the Kinomoto House.  
  
"Yue! What happened to you!" Keroberos said as he spotted the Purple eyed one. Yue smiled and hugged him around the Lion's neck. Apparently he had changed forms. "He doesn't remember anything." Touya said. Kero looked worried. "He won't be able to tell us what he wants, either. He couldn't talk at this age. He never wanted to until he grew older and met Hei-ying."  
  
Touya groaned. "This is GREAT! Sakura and Tomoyo won't have a Phone with them. We can't call Dad. He's in Egypt on an Important dig. That leaves us only one Recourse." "You don't mean..." Touya nodded grimly. "Yes. The Creep."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Welcome to leave it Nakuru Akitzuki!  
  
Today we are going to talk about the wonderful, Cute, CHIBI YUE!  
  
Chibi Yue Is the Chibi form of everyone's Moon Bishi, Yue! Why he's like that, ONLY I KNOW!!!!! HA! HE can't talk, or remember anything from this lifetime, but he sure is cute!  
  
Now it time for KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Kero-chan: Here's a look at all the odd words Nakuru uses!  
  
Kaijuu- Monster  
  
Gaki- Li Shaoran (Brat)  
  
Sponge Toy- Kero-chan? What?! I AM NOT A SPONGE TOY!!!  
  
'Niichan- Short for Oniichan. Older brother.  
  
Twilight zone answering Machine Music- you don't want to know. But She knows someone who has the answering Machine music. Very cool.  
  
Chibi- In this case a small child. Usually around the age of 5. But it really just means Small.  
  
Bishi- Short for Bishounen. A very cute guy.  
  
Creep- Nickname for.....HAHAHA! I'M NOT TELLING!  
  
So how was it? Review, or this fic will get tossed in the garbage. And we wouldn't want that. 


	2. Calling the Creep

Well, THIS can't be good!  
  
  
  
Touya sighed. He looked for his little black phonebook. He flipped through it. "Come on, come on! I KNOW I put it in here. Where did it go? There it is! Eriol The Creep." (As you can tell, this really IS Touya's little black book. 0_0, that sounds weird.) He dialed the phone as Yue pulled on some of his bangs. "Hello?" A voice said. "Ow! Yue don't! Creep, is that you? PLEASE say that that's you!" Eriol, over in England, was surprised by the desperate tone in Touya's voice. "Yeah, It's me. What's wrong, I sensed a disturbance in the force, young Padawan." Touya had an obsession with Star Wars; it must be a Clow Reed Descendent thing that only affected males because Shaoran Li was the same way, and Fujitaka and Eriol constantly used Star Wars References. "O Wise Creepy Part of my Father's soul, Get your butt back to Tomoeda because YUE'S A FLIPPING CHIBI!" He screamed. In England, the force of the shout made Eriol fall out of the Throne of Evil, which seems silly to me. He adjusted his glasses. "Yue's a Chibi? How.." Eriol started to ask, but was cut off. "Do I SOUND like I know HOW in the world it happened? This morning the Force was disturbed, then the Stuffed animal made me do a Tarot Reading, then he Call Yuki and YUE'S A FLIPPING CHIBI! Now I'M stuck taking care of him and I DON'T KNOW HOW!" He screamed. Yue, who was sitting on his lap staring at the funny angry man, began crying. "Yue, don't cry Yue! I didn't mean to yell! See, No more yelling." Touya said quickly, temporarily forgetting the long distance call to England. Suddenly, Eriol's voice boomed through the phone. Only, it wasn't Eriol's voice, It was deeper and older and wiser. "DON'T MAKE MY YUE CRY!" Clow Reed yelled through Eriol. Yue stopped crying immediately and looked at the phone in wonder and confusion. Touya blinked at the phone. "Oh, Right! So like I was ranting. How am I supposed to take care of Yue? I.I can't take care of little kids anymore." Touya said. "Well, just keep an eye on him and make sure. OH! You can use The Glow card to distract him if he gets fussy. If you explain to the cards and ask nicely they'll help. That's all I can think of, except that he likes chocolate. A LOT." "Thanks Eriol. That'll help a lot. Bye." "Bye. We'll be on our way back there today, expect us to be there early tomorrow." "Well, alright. I guess. See you then. And could you leave Akizuki there?" He asked before hanging up. Eriol laughed. Touya looked down at Yue. "Well, What do you want to do?" Touya asked. Yue looked up at him and bopped his nose. "Can't hit a kid, Can't hit a kid. You'll have your revenge when he's grown up again." He chanted as a mantra while he took Yue to the kitchen. "Chocolate..Chocolate..Well, there's Dad's Alcoholic chocolate, not for Yue. Um...Here! Brownie Mix. This should be good. Now I just have to make them." There was a THUD. He turned around to see that Yue had pulled down a container of Powdered Sugar. HOW he had managed that without seemingly moving a millimeter was beyond Touya's comprehension. "How you manage to cause trouble when you can't even talk." Touya muttered. "Hey Sponge Toy! Care to help? Get Yue a bath with those cards or something!" Touya called. The lion plodded in and blinked. "How did he do THAT?" He asked. "I don't know. Can he move stuff with his mind?" Keroberos blinked. "Well Yeah." Touya face-faulted. "Right. Go get him a bath while I make brownies. OK?" Touya asked, actually ordered, as he put on the frilly pink apron on. Keroberos grinned at him, if lions CAN grin. Tough guy Touya in a Pink apron. "THIS." Touya said, "Is not to leave you mouth ever again." Keroberos sighed. Why was he taking orders from Sakura's bratty Oniichan, It's not like He's The Master  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~****~~~~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~****~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Now it's time for LEAVE IT TO NAKURU AKITZUKI!  
  
Well today, we have nothing to cover, so we're just going to go straight to....  
  
KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Here's a look at all the weird words and Phrases Nakuru uses!  
  
Star Wars: A movie by George Lucas that NAKURU DOES NOT OWN!  
  
Padawan: A jedi in training, learning under a Master of the Force.  
  
A disturbance in the force: A term used for when something odd happens. Or when you feel like something's happened, I.E Hell Freezing over.  
  
Akizuki: The Last name of Ruby Moon's False form. Nakuru Akitzuki, the Author, spoofs her name and adds a T. 


	3. Brownies, naptime and a visit from the v...

Touya groaned. How hard could it be to make BROWNIES? He had asked himself. It was A LOT harder than it looked. 30 minutes later, he had eatable brownies. Yue came in, riding on Keroberos' back, devoid of powdered sugar.  
  
  
  
"Well, I've got chocolate, if you want it. I'm going to be in the living groom reading." Touya said to Yue. Yue smiled and nodded. Touya lay down on the couch with a book and read it. He fell asleep and was only somewhat aware of the Crashes that were happening around the house.  
  
Yue, tired of causing havoc, curled up on the couch next to Touya. Touya opened an eye. "So NOW you're tired?" He asked. Yue nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Touya smiled at him and hugged him close before falling back asleep.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling and Shaoran came into the room an hour later. "Hoe CUTE!" Tomoyo cooed as she filmed them. "Who's the kid?" Mei-ling asked. Sakura's eyes widened. "That's.YUE!" She said. Shaoran raised an eyebrow. "How did he become a kid?" He asked. "I.don't know. " Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura! Thank Clow you're here! Yue's become A Chibi, he can't talk, and he's creating havoc EVERYWHERE!" Kero-chan groaned. "That little Sweet heart cause havoc? I don't think that's possible." Tomoyo said. "Oh, It is. It is. There are very few writings of Clow's about Yue, and even less of when he was a kid, but what was briefly mentioned is enough for me to believe the stuffed toy." Shaoran said.  
  
"Thank you.HEY! I'm NOT a STUFFED TOY!" Kero-chan yelled. Touya stirred. "Hmm Oh, Kaijuu. It's you. Have fun?" Touya asked. She nodded slowly, unable to believe that this guy being so sweet to a 4 year old was her mean nasty Older Brother.  
  
"Well, I've got to go to work. Take care of Him for me?" Touya said. Yue had woken up and latched himself onto Touya's arm at that, shaking his head franticly as he looked at the scary big people who reeked of Magic that wasn't Clow's comforting scent.  
  
"You want me to stay here?" Touya asked. Yue nodded. "Well.. I guess I could call in a family emergency." Touya said. Yue smiled. Touya dialed. "Hello? Mr. Norishima? I can't come into work today. My. Aunt is sick and I have to care for my little cousin Yue who's only 4. Yes. I understand. I have to work next Saturday. Good Bye." He hung up. "Well Yue, you've got me for the day. What do you want to do?" Yue smiled and bopped Touya's nose.  
  
"So, that's how you want to play? Fine then. You go hide, I'll count to 10 and find you. Have Sakura help you." He said pointing to the girl who was obviously related to Touya, but didn't have close to the same magical signatures.  
  
Yue nodded and walked off. Sakura fallowed him and Touya closed his eyes. He counted to ten.  
  
  
  
"Well done, Touya-san. But it's not over yet." The voice said in his ear. He blinked. He knew that voice, but from WHERE? 


	4. Hide and Seek, Bed Time Questions, Moon ...

Well, This can't be good!  
Touya began searching through the house for Yue. "Now, if I were a cute little moon child, where would I hide?" Touya asked. He snapped his fingers and went to the laundry room. He opened the dryer; there was a white haired Chibi inside it. Yue giggled and held up his arms.  
Touya smiled and pulled him out. "So I found you, now what?" Touya asked. Yue wriggled free and ran out of the room. Touya fallowed him. Yue had run to the room where Sakura and her friends were. "Yue. Don't bother them." Touya said, taking Yue from Tomoyo, the pretty girl who only faintly smelled faintly of magic and strongly of apples.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Yue. "Yue, Tomorrow, Why don't you help me make chocolate chip cookies?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded happily and Touya smiled at her faintly. "Oh, speaking of tomorrow, The Creep is coming back tomorrow." Touya said, sitting down. Yue snuggled up to his chest.  
  
"Really? Eriol is coming back? Oh this will be great!" Sakura said. Shaoran frowned. "Well, he's going to help take care of Yue while I go to work." Touya said. Tomoyo smiled. "That's nice of him." She said. Yue yawned.  
  
"Question, Kaijuu. Where is Yue going to sleep?" Touya asked. "Well, I guess he could sleep in your room, Touya. He seems to have taken a liking to you." She said happily. Yue looked up, aware that he was being talked about.  
Shaoran, who thought that they should talk about Yue like was wasn't there or couldn't understand them, looked at Yue. " Where do you want to sleep Yue?" He asked. Yue's eyes widened and he buried his face in Touya's shirt in surprise that he was being talked directly too by a stranger. Only Master Clow and Keroberos did that!  
"It's Ok Yue, He's not going to hurt you." Touya whispered. Yue loosened his grip and looked at Shaoran with his big Chibi eyes. Yue smiled and held out his hand slowly to Shaoran. Shaoran took Yue's hand in his. The Chibi gasped in surprise and looked from their hands to Shaoran. "What happened?" Sakura asked.  
"He senses my Moon centered magic." Shaoran said. Shaoran smiled at Yue, and looked at Touya, who didn't look happy at all. "Gaki. I need to rest. Taking care of a child is a lot harder then I remember it. Tomoyo, and you, can take care of him while I sleep." Touya said. Shaoran nodded. Yue looked at Touya's form that was standing up and frowned. Yue's bottom lip trembled.  
"It's Ok Yue. I'm just going for a nap. I'll be back later." Touya said.  
Now it's time for.......LEAVE IT TO NAKURU AKITZUKI!  
Today, well, there is nothing to cover, yet again. Next chapter the Creep A.K.A Eriol makes his appearance! 


	5. The Creep arrives, and breakfast

Well, THIS can't be good! Nakuru doesn't own CCS, the almighty CLAMP does. She just manipulates the characters!  
  
Touya sighed in frustration. Taking care of a little kid was hard work, but he had already known that. What he didn't know was that Yue was a VERY mischievous kid, though he probably should have, seeing and Kero- chan the stuffed animal had told him so many times. Yue had almost broken a priceless artifact in Fujitaka's study (How he had gotten in there when the door had been locked was a mystery, but Touya had his suspicions). He had knocked over many books, that Shaoran was stuck picking up. And no matter how hard you tried, you could never keep an eye on Yue forever, and that split second you looked away, He was off causing trouble again. But, you could never be mad at the child when he looked up at you with those big amethyst eyes. He was just glad that the Creep was arriving today.  
  
The doorbell rang. Touya raised an eyebrow. No one was supposed to be here yet. He hadn't even started breakfast! He flung the door open. "Oh, it's you. Come on in." He said. Eriol laughed. "It's nice to see you too." Touya growled. "I haven't had my coffee yet, so I suggest you be quiet." He muttered as he went to the kitchen. Eriol grinned. "So where is the little Terror?" He asked. "He's." CRASH! "In the living room by the sound of it." Touya said. Sakura ran into the room, chasing Chibi-Yue. "What did he break now?" "The lamp." She said sadly.  
She left the room to go write 'Lamp' on the White Board. They were keeping track of what was broken there. Yue smiled up at Touya. "Good Morning Yue." Touya said. "Hello Yue," Eriol said. Yue's head shot up. He looked at Eriol in confusion. This person kind of looked like Clow, and he had the same magic.but this clearly wasn't Clow, even to a 5 year old it was obvious. Eriol smiled. "My name is Eriol." Yue waved shyly, but was distracted when Touya put a bowl of cereal on the table. "I'm not making a big breakfast today. So eat up, Yue." Yue grinned and nodded.  
"He's a cute kid, isn't he?" Eriol asked. Touya nodded. Sakura came back into the room. "HOE! Hello Eriol! I didn't see you there when I was in here earlier. " Eriol smiled. "Hello Sakura." Sakura sat down at the table. "Do you want something to eat, Eriol?" "No thank you." Touya looked at him oddly. "What are you doing here so early?" "I was going to come here this afternoon, but I figured that you might need some help around here sooner then later." Touya nodded.  
Yue finished his cereal quickly and went over to the 'grown up people'. Eriol looked down. "How are you, Yue? Do you like it here?" Yue smiled and nodded. "That's good. " Eriol whispered. 


	6. A really, really, really short chapter

A/n: Technically still ON HOLD, I just couldn't resist. It's really short. I hope people still remember this fic.  
  
Well, this can't be good  
  
Part 6  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Shaoran asked. Everyone was bored, Well, Everyone except Yue and Eriol.  
  
"I think that SOMEONE should be working on how to get Yue back to normal, not PLAYING with him." Touya said, raising his voice so the Eriol could hear him. Eriol looked up from the blocks he and Yue were building with.  
  
"But he's so cute!" he protested. He picked Yue up and shoved him in Touya's face. "How can you resist this face?"  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow "Quite easily," Eriol rolled his eyes and put Yue back down.   
  
"You've already had one childhood with him, Eriol. It's time to let go." Tomoyo whispered to him. Eriol smiled pleasently.   
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time I get to work." He left. Sakura looked confused.   
  
"Ano....What was that about, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
"It's nothing, Sakura-chan. How about we all go to the park?"   
  
Yue smiled and Touya just groaned. He was NOT going to be stuck carrying everything.  
  
Touya watched as Sakura and Yue played hide and seek.   
  
"You would never think Yue was such a sweet kid, would you?" Touya turned to see Shaoran sitting next to him. It was unnerving, not being able to sense most things anymore. He glared.  
  
"What do you want, Gaki?" He asked.   
  
"I would LIKE to know why you hate me so much."   
  
Touya rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You're going to take Sakura away, and I dont like that. Therefore I don't like you."  
  
"There's got to be more then..." He was interupted as Yue ran to Touya and dove into his arms, giggling.   
  
"Hello, Yue. Are you having fun?" Touya asked, ruffling Yue's hair. If he'd been normal, Yue probably would have hurt him, but he just grinned and nodded.   
  
"Good." Touya put Yue on his shoulders. "It's getting late. Let's get you home. Ok?" Yue nodded and everyone went back to the Kinomoto home. 


End file.
